


It ended, as it started, with a garden. (Italian version)

by Aspirina_Effervescente, orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (But really this isn't the point here, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad and Sweet, Translation, there's a lot of crying honestly, they loves each other so much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspirina_Effervescente/pseuds/Aspirina_Effervescente, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Crowley""No." Rispose con tono fermo perché sapeva già cosa stava per dire l’angelo."Non dirmi che non possiamo vincere. Possiamo. Lo abbiamo già fatto.""Non possiamo, non questa volta."Il cielo sembrava infuocato, come se fossero al tramonto e non alle tre del pomeriggio di una tranquilla giornata di maggio, nonostante ciò l’aria era fredda e gelida, non c’erano più papere nel laghetto, ne persone per la strada.Le stelle stavano già iniziando a cadere e tutte le sere milioni di persone alzavano gli occhi al cielo incantati da quello spettacolo meraviglioso, mentre i notiziari esclamavano entusiasti: Sembra proprio che la stagione delle stelle cadenti sia arrivata in anticipo!Crowley rimase in silenzio, guardò il cielo, l’angelo, poi di nuovo il cielo.Infondo, nessuno meglio di loro sapeva che tutto prima o poi sarebbe dovuto finire.O meglio: Questa volta l'apocalisse avverrà sul serio e Crowley e Aziraphale non possono fare nulla per fermarla.Aziraphale è costretto ad affrontare da solo l'eternità.





	It ended, as it started, with a garden. (Italian version)

**Author's Note:**

> Prima che iniziate a leggere una piccola precisazione per chi non avesse letto il libro: Nella scena in cui Aziraphale e Crowley bevono e discutono su quanto sarà noiosa l'eternità se il Paradiso dovesse vincere, Crowley cerca in tutti i modi di raccontare a Aziraphale la fiabba Del pastorello dei fratelli Grimm. Aziraphale, tuttavia, lo interrompe continuamente facendo un sacco di domande strane. 
> 
> PS: mi è stato appenafatto notare che lo spelling del nome di Aziraphale in italiano è diversa ma sono essenzialmente una pigra e non ho voglia di correggere (però vi chiedo scusa)

_L’imperatore chiese:_   
_"Quanti secondi ha l’eternità?"_   
_Il pastorello rispose:_   
_"C’è una montagna di diamante alla fine dell’universo_   
_Che si estende un'ora in altezza, un'ora in larghezza e un'ora in profondità._   
_Ogni mille anni un uccellino vola fin lì e si rifila il becco.  
Quando avrà consumato la montagna, sarà trascorso un secondo d’eternità."_

〄

Crowley aveva provato a raccontare questa storia ad Aziraphale una volta.  
In sua opinione c’era anche riuscito. In realtà, se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta, l'angelo aveva capito ben poco, entrambi ubriachi in modo tanto spettacolare che il demone faticava a ricordare perché quella storia fosse stata tanto importante.  
  
Seduti sulla panchina di St. James, un demone e un angelo guardavano il cielo con aria preoccupata.  
Chi gli fosse passato vicino e allungando l'orecchio avesse ascoltato per un momento la loro conversazione, avrebbe pensato che i due uomini fossero impegnati in una discussione di teologia. Forse filosofia. Magari entrambi.  
Un giovane vicario che tenta di redimere un tempista, avrebbero pensato, o il contrario. Magari due giovani (vecchi) amici che discutevano di un argomento tanto vasto, entrambi con idee così diverse ma che nel tempo erano diventate simili. In ogni caso, avrebbero improvvisamente ricordato qualcosa di urgente che li avrebbe resi particolarmente ansiosi e avrebbero iniziato a correre verso casa.

"Il punto è" mormorò il demone "Il punto è che loro non capiscono."  
"Mi trovi d’accordo per una volta" rispose l’angelo dai boccoli dorati.  
"Tutto su questa terra è per metà buona e metà cattiva." Continuò Crowley dopo un cenno d’intesa."Potremmo anche abbandonare questa terra, Inferno e Paradiso potrebbero lasciare andare le redini, il vecchio carrozzone continuerebbe ad andare avanti."

"Dunque non siamo importanti, in tua opinione?"  
"Il punto è…il punto è" cercò di rispondere il demone. "Non abbiamo niente da insegnare a questi umani. Pensa a cosa riescono a inventarsi. L’inquisizione spagnola, la mafia, i campi di concentramento, tutte cose che mi hanno fatto guadagnare un encomio…ma sono tentazioni che non ho mai compiuto. Ogni volta penso _questi umani sono davvero malvagi_. Avremmo dovuto prendere Hitler e Mussolini, Tomás de Torquemada, il marchese De Sade e Gilles de Rais e chiedergli di dare dei seminari all’Inferno perché, ti assicuro, nessuno laggiù è mai stato tanto creativo come loro." Crowley continuò con il suo fiume di parole guardando l’angelo che si era rabbuiato a quel pensiero.

"Eppure, eppure" incalzò l’angelo, come a voler difendere tutta l’umanità da quella cattiva reputazione. "Eppure riescono a essere così buoni a volte. I santi, le missioni di pace, gli accordi, tutte quelle persone che si spogliano dei loro averi per darli ai poveri…Tu li hai sempre lodati per la loro creatività, la loro intelligenza, la loro capacità di risolvere i problemi che loro stessi avevano creato…”  
"Tu centri il punto amico mio!" Esclamò Crowley con il tono di chi ha vinto una conversazione.*”Non ha senso distruggere questo pianeta. È così interessante e gli umani sono così intelligenti, sempre a inventare qualcosa di nuovo, buono o cattivo. Non importa, è sempre così interessante vedere cosa faranno il giorno dopo. Se _loro_ potessero vedere, se _loro_ solo ci provassero… _capirebbero_ che è un vero peccato far smettere di girare questo bel mondo e trasformarlo in una fottuta palla infuocata!”

"Crowley"  
"No." Rispose con tono fermo perché sapeva già cosa avrebbe detto l'angelo.  
"Non dirmi che non vinceremo. Possiamo. Lo abbiamo già fatto."  
"Non possiamo, non questa volta."

Il cielo sembrava infuocato, come se fossero al tramonto e non alle tre del pomeriggio di una tranquilla giornata d'aprile. Nonostante ciò l’aria era fredda e gelida, non c’erano più anatre nel laghetto né persone per strada. 

Le stelle stavano già iniziando a cadere, tutte le sere milioni di persone alzavano gli occhi al cielo incantati da quello spettacolo meraviglioso mentre tutti i notiziari esclamavano entusiasti: _Sembra proprio che la stagione delle stelle cadenti sia arrivata in anticipo!  
_ Crowley rimase in silenzio, guardò il cielo, l’angelo, poi di nuovo il cielo. Infondo, nessuno meglio di loro sapeva che tutto, prima o poi, sarebbe dovuto finire.

_*in verità non aveva vinto la conversazione. Questa conversazione era già avvenuta 25 anni prima, e altre volte ancora nel corso di sei millenni con altri nomi, altri esempi, perché era un argomento che ricorreva spesso, sopratutto dopo un avvenimento molto importante._

〄

Il demone Crowley era notoriamente un tipo dal pensiero positivo.  
Avevano scongiurato l’apocalisse una volta, si diceva, non c’era motivo di pensare che non ci sarebbero riusciti una seconda volta.

Gli piaceva pensare che lui, l’unico demone in tutto l’Inferno in grado di avere un minimo d’immaginazione, sarebbe riuscito a inventarsi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, magari all’ultimo momento con quel fascino da eroe dei film di fantascienza.  
Ma più si sforzava, più guardava le stelle cadere, il cielo rosso, l’acqua del mare che bolliva, l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era: _Poveri delfini. Povere balene. I gorilla devono essere terrorizzati._

In quei giorni, gli occhi del demone erano perennemente rosso sangue*, la sua fronte sudata e la pelle tirata, pallida, come quella di un cadavere o un fantasma. Aveva dormito per un mese, aveva pianto così a lungo che le sue lacrime si erano trasformate in sangue e lo avevano lasciato debole e stanco, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare adesso era rimanere sdraiato nel suo enorme letto a guardare fuori dalla finestra il cielo andare in frantumi.

  
Altri demoni lo avrebbero chiamato patetico. Lui avrebbe risposto che osservare il lutto,** era il minimo che potesse fare per la casa che lo aveva ospitato per così tanto tempo. Per la Terra che aveva continuato a girare per sei millenni e lo aveva cullato con i suoi dolci frutti e i suoi divertimenti.

Aziraphale lasciò trascorrere tre mesi per permettere al demone di onorare il suo lutto*** ma poi un giorno si stancò e decise che era arrivato il momento di prendersi una sonora sbronza.

Non c’era motivo di sprecare il poco tempo che avrebbero ancora potuto trascorrere insieme. Così, quando si materializzò nell’appartamento del demone, con una bottiglia di finissimo vino rosso che aveva acquistato per le grandi occasioni, si sforzò d'ignorare le piante che sembravano piangere per la tristezza e paura perché, nella loro breve ed effimera vita, non avevano mai visto il loro amato padrone**** così sconfitto, depresso, terrorizzato.

  
Trovò Crowley nella stanza da letto, dove era stato per gli ultimi tre mesi, mezzo nudo e con uno sguardo assente, arrotolato in un mucchio di cuscini, a guardare il cielo.  
"Perdona l’intrusione, amico mio"  
"Angelo" mormorò con tono monotono lui, senza girarsi a guardarlo, come a constatare che era cosciente della presenza nel suo appartamento e che non ne fosse per niente sorpreso.  
"Ti ho portato del vino" Crowley chiuse un momento gli occhi, poi li riaprì stancamente.  
"Non ne ho voglia"  
"Mio caro, parla con me, abbiamo così poco tempo da passare insieme." Argomentò Aziraphale che, come ogni essere divino, non amava sprecare tempo.

Crowley, a differenza dell’angelo, aveva sempre amato oziare.  
"Per favore." Aggiunse Aziraphale.

Crowley, che in sei millenni raramente era riuscito a non accontentare l’amico, non disse nulla. Si alzò lentamente dal suo nido di cuscini e coperte, come se fossero troppo pesanti per il suo corpo sottile da sostenere, si passò una mano tra i capelli, inforcò gli occhiali scuri e quando si alzò dal letto era già vestito con il suo solito abito scuro.

_*Notoriamente Crowley aveva occhi d’orati con le pupille come due sottili fessure, occhi da serpente che riflettevano la sua vera natura ma quando si sforzava troppo o era troppo stanco o troppo disperato come in questo caso, i suoi occhi diventavano rossi e terrificanti._

_**Si identifica talvolta con la parola lutto anche quella serie di forti sentimenti e stati mentali derivati da accadimenti improvvisi, che creano sofferenza e che generano un forte impatto psicologico e/o modifica nella vita della persona che li subisce, come allontanamenti di persone care, la modifica obbligata di stili di vita significativi, o quando un essere delle tenebre si rende conto che non riuscirà a prevenire la prossima Apocalisse._

_***Come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi essere celeste, almeno in sua opinione, perché onorare il lutto era qualcosa che sembrava essere un conforto, in un certo senso, e non era forse scritto nel contratto divino il dover portar conforto a qualsiasi essere vivente, fosse questo umano, divino, diabolico o altri?_

_****Qualcuno potrebbe argomentare che le piante nell’appartamento di Crowley soffrano, a questo punto, di una grave forma di Sindrome di Stoccolma. Aziraphale sarebbe stato più che contento di aiutarle, povere care, ma il tempo stringeva e quello era un concetto del tutto nuovo per l’angelo che aveva osservato molte scadenze senza mai preoccuparsene davvero. Le scadenze erano cose da umani, adesso anche da Angeli e Demoni._

〄

Era stato Crowley ad insistere per tornare alla libreria di Aziraphale.   
Lo aveva fatto per due motivi: Per quanto amasse l’essenzialità e lo stile del suo appartamento, il vuoto della sua casa sembrava volerlo schiacciare e lui aveva iniziato a sentirsi leggermente sopraffatto da quella sensazione. C’era qualcosa di confortante nella piccola stanza sul retro della libreria, odorava di vecchi libri e biscotti per il the, era un odore dolce ma non troppo, così simile a quello di Aziraphale che gli sembrava di essere avvolto come in un grande abbraccio. Crowley _amava_ l’atmosfera rassicurante di quel luogo.

Nel suo appartamento faceva troppo freddo ed era troppo bianco. Una volta aveva trovato conforto nel bianco del suo attico, così lontano dalla sporcizia e dalla fuliggine che pervadono costantemente l’Inferno, così tetro, così soffocante. Adesso tutto quel bianco gli ricordava il Paradiso e questo forse era anche peggio. 

Il freddo era qualcosa di nuovo. Il suo appartamento era sempre stato ben riscaldato ( _Come in una calda giornata nella foresta amazzonica!_ Aveva ordinato Crowley e il suo appartamento si era mobilitato per riscaldare l’ambiente esattamente come lui desiderava*) adesso invece sentiva costantemente un freddo gelido nelle ossa, come se fossero ricoperte di ghiaccio. Non sapeva se la colpa fosse del suo corpo a sangue freddo o se l’intero pianeta si fosse raffreddato di una trentina di gradi. Sapeva solo che nella stanza sul retro della vecchia libreria, con un bicchiere di vino e una coperta, per la prima volta dopo mesi aveva finalmente smesso di tremare.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale aveva un’aria preoccupata, profonde occhiaie nere intorno agli occhi, i capelli un po’ disordinati e un’espressione afflitta quando si rese conto che era la quarta volta che cercava l’attenzione dell’amico di fronte a sé.  
"Hai capito cosa ti ho appena detto, Crowley?"  
Il demone non aveva sentito una parola, era troppo impegnato a chiedersi perché quella piccola stanza gli desse tanto conforto.  
"Ti ho detto che la mia parte vincerà."  
 _Oh_ , pensò Crowley, _questo lo so benissimo_. Il ricordo angosciante di cosa il Paradiso fosse in grado di fare spesso lo tormentava. Ricordava, fin troppo bene, come in un attimo tutti gli angeli che avevano osato fare delle domande erano stati sterminati e i pochi sopravvissuti erano caduti miseramente in una fossa profonda.

_(Prima ancora della caduta, quando il tempo non esisteva e ancora non erano stati creati né la Terra né l’Inferno, quando tutto era ancora bianco e luminoso, ricordò di aver pensato "Ma quanto durerà questa noia, si inventeranno mai qualcosa di divertente?" E un angelo, di cui non ricordava il nome, né il volto, né la voce, gli rispose "Amico mio, c’è una montagna di diamante alla fine dell’universo che—)_

"Devi andare via, Crowley." La voce supplichevole di Aziraphale lo scosse dai suoi pensieri e tornò a concentrarsi sulle sue parole.  
"Il Paradiso vincerà la battaglia." Ripeté con tono petulante. "Uccideranno tutti i demoni, me lo hanno detto, mi hanno contattato. _Non perdoneremo interferenze_ hanno detto. Questa volta è una cosa seria."  
Crowley, si rese conto solo adesso, di non aveva più i suoi occhiali. Le pupille erano tornate normali.  
"Verrai via con me?" Chiese, ignorando cosa implicasse la sua richiesta.  
I suoi occhi erano lucidi, non per il vino questa volta.

Aziraphale lo guardò per un momento, cercò di ponderare la sua risposta, era necessario trovare le parole giuste, le parole esatte, per spiegare al demone seduto davanti a lui perché non potesse abbandonare il Paradiso, Dio, e scappare via con lui.  
E per un momento si illuse di poterlo fare. Volare via lontano in qualche costellazione, una qualsiasi e al _diavolo_ la guerra. Al _diavolo_ il Paradiso e l’Inferno. Al _diavolo_ il Grande Piano.  
L’eternità non sembrava così terribile se solo avesse avuto Crowley accanto a sé.  
Stava per rispondergli, pronto a porgergli le sue più sentite scuse quando all’improvviso il giradischi nella stanza si mise in funzione e una canzone che conosceva fin troppo bene, cominciò a suonare:

_There's no time for us_   
_There's no place for us_   
_What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us?_

Aziraphale sussultò, guardando di scatto prima il giradischi, poi Crowley che era rimasto in silenzio e fermo, come se si aspettasse che succedesse.

 _There's no chance for us_  
 _It's all decided for us_  
 _This world has only one  
Sweet moment set aside for_ CRAWLY

Crowley sospirò sonoramente e si voltò a guardare anche lui il giradischi. Solo ora il suo cervello sembrò notare la mano di Aziraphale stretta intorno alla sua, la strinse a sua volta, con un po’ più di forza, come a voler dire _Va tutto bene, è tutto ok._

"Sarebbe _Crowley_."

CRAWLY SIAMO PRONTI PER LA BATTAGLIA. Disse, ignorando la sua protesta** la voce di Freddy, dolce e sinistra allo stesso tempo.

"Me ne sono accorto." Rispose lui "Bel lavoro con le stelle, i mari che ribollono, il cielo color sangue e tutta l’altra fanfara."

GRAZIE, GRAZIE. Rispose la voce. LA GUERRA È VICINA. MOLTO VICINA. _INTERFERIRE NON È UN’OPZIONE._ Ricordò il caro, vecchio, Freddy.

"Lo so."

TI UNIRAI A NOI PER LA GRANDE GUERRA CRAWLY?

Crowley rimase in silenzio e guardò Aziraphale per un momento.***

Per Crowley quel momento durò esattamente come un secondo d’eternità perché si perse negli occhi blu di Aziraphale, lucidi per le lacrime che non sarebbero scese perché demoni ed angeli non piangono spesso. Per Aziraphale durò centocinquanta vite, e sperò che potesse durare anche più a lungo. C’era una supplica silenziosa nel suo sguardo. Crowley ripetè in quel momento, nella sua mente, _C’è una montagna di diamante alla fine dell’universo che si estende per un'ora in altezza, un'ora in larghezza e un'ora in profondità.—_

"No" disse infine.

Aziraphale sussultò per lo sgomento. La bocca semiaperta, gli occhi che facevano trasparire tutto il terrore e l’angoscia. Non era questo che voleva. O meglio si. Cioè, non è che volesse che Crowley partecipasse alla guerra ma non avrebbe mai voluto che quelli là sotto lo scoprissero. Strinse entrambi le mani Di Crowley tra le sue, notando solo ora quanto fossero gelide, così fredde che, se avesse chiuso gli occhi, avrebbe potuto immaginare di tenere tra le mani un blocco di ghiaccio.

L’INFERNO NON PERDONA I TRADITORI

"Mi sarei stupito del contrario." Concordò lui.

VERRAI GIUSTIZIATO

"Lo so," Rispose con voce astiosa il demone "Datemi un’ora e un luogo, sarò lì"

DOMANI. ST. JAMES. ALL’ORA DEL DIAVOLO****

E con quello la musica tornò a suonare. Il caro, vecchio, Freddy Mercury tornò a cantare con voce struggente:   
_But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips…_

Un momento di silenzio, un momento in cui nessuno dei due si mosse. Solo la musica intorno a loro.

Poi Aziraphale non ne potè più.  
Cadde dalla poltrona, in ginocchio con la testa fra le mani gelide di Crowley e iniziò a gridare.  
"NO!" Urlò, terrorizzato.  
Tirò su la testa, si sedette accanto al demone che rimase per tutto il tempo immobile, come congelato, lo sguardo distante, completamente assente e per un momento, solo uno, Aziraphale fu ancora più terrorizzato all’idea che Crowley non fosse neanche più nel suo corpo.  
"Tu vecchio, stupido, stupido serpente!" Urlò scrollandolo per le spalle. "Ti prego, farò tutto quel che vuoi, scapperò con te, lo giuro, lo giuro!" Aziraphale non sapeva per quanto tempo avesse urlato a Crowley. Forse un minuto o forse dieci ore ma ad un tratto lui sembrò tornare in sé, gli mise una mano sulla spalla, lo guardò con occhi intensi e rossi.

"Angelo..." disse.  
"Andiamocene!" Strillò Aziraphale, saltando sull’attenti, completamente nel panico."Nelle stelle, sul sole se necessario, ti sono sempre piaciuti i posti caldi—"  
"Aziraphale!" Urlò Crowley ancora seduto sul divano, ancora con il suo bicchiere in mano, ormai del tutto vuoto perché l’angelo lo aveva strattonato così forte da rovesciare il suo contenuto sul pavimento e sul tappeto."Va bene così" disse con tono monotono.  
"Non va bene per niente, ci faremo venire in mente qualcosa, non lascerò che tu…" non osò continuare.

Si portò una mano tremante davanti alla bocca come a voler fermare tutti i pianti e le proteste alla sola idea del suo migliore amico morto, perso per sempre, e _NO NO NO NO NO NO—_  
"Non tradiresti mai il Paradiso. Non tradiresti mai Dio. Cadresti prima ancora di rendertene conto."  
"Non mi importa, al _diavolo_ tutti, mi va bene cadere per te" rispose, pieno di rabbia Aziraphale. "Non rimarrò a guardare passivamente mentre ti uccidono, stupido, vecchio, idiota di un serpente!"  
"Non venire allora. Non andrò da nessuna parte. Preferisco morire sulla terra." Rispose Crowley come se fosse ormai un dato di fatto.  
Aziraphale lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
"Le stelle stanno cadendo una dopo l’altra, quando la guerra inizierà non ce ne sarà neanche una in cielo. Lo sai benissimo questo. Non essere stupido e bevi un’altro bicchiere di vino." Concluse con tono triste e malinconico Crowley, guardando il calice che teneva stretto tra le mani.  
Aziraphale lo guardò e lo odiò perché aveva ragione.  
Non c’era posto dove potessero scappare.  
Erano spacciati.

Così fece l’unica cosa che potesse dargli conforto;  
Prese un’altra bottiglia di vino e versò il contenuto nel bicchiere di Crowley. Si sedette accanto accanto a lui e lo strinse in un tenero abbraccio. Le mani di Crowley erano gelide e Aziraphale pensò, terrorizzato, _Non voglio perderti, non voglio dimenticare cosa si prova ad averti vicino._

_*Questo perché Crowley sapeva di non poter ordinare al suo appartamento di riscaldarsi come in una calda giornata nell’Eden. Era un demone, non un mostro, sapeva di non poter pretendere cose impossibili._

_**L’Inferno tendeva ad ignorare quel genere di proteste come farebbe, in una scuola media di periferia, uno di quei bulletti che ti rubava sempre i soldi del pranzo e ti faceva sentire una nullità anche solo con uno sguardo.*_  
  
**Il tempo, quando sei immortale, è qualcosa di misterioso. Crowley e Aziraphale riuscivano ad avere un concetto più concreto del tempo perché entrambi avevano passato abbastanza tempo in mezzo agli umani da capirne il meccanismo. O meglio, ad un certo punto entrambi avevano comprato degli orologi. Ma il Tempo rimane un concetto complicato.

_**** È risaputo tra le streghe che "L’ora del diavolo", anche noto come "L’ora delle streghe" in alcune culture, è alle 03:33. Sarebbe più giusto dire che l’ora del Diavolo oscilla circa tra le 3:00 e le 3:33, questo perché secondo un’antica tradizione Gesù morì alle 15:00 e le 3:00 sarebbe l’ora agli antipodi, dove i demoni e gli spiriti possono manifestarsi più liberamente. Tuttavia è già fin troppo complicato per i demoni, che raramente si soffermano su calcoli matematici (a meno che non sia una particolare pratica di tortura, non ne sarei neanche tanto sorpresa n.d.r.) l’ora del Diavolo è alle 3:33 perché se si raddoppiano i tre numeri si ottiene il numero 666 e per qualche ragione Satana piace quella particolare composizione di cifre._

〄

Finì, come cominciò, in un giardino.

Di notte, il parco di St. James era sinistro, ombre si estendevano come fantasmi dagli alberi e tre demoni se ne stavano nell’oscurità, come da consuetudine, tramando. Fermi ed immobili, guardavano il vecchio orologio che scandiva ore, minuti e secondi.

03:32:45 diceva l’orologio.

"Spero quasi che non venga." Disse Hastur con un ghigno. "È un po’ che non partecipo ad una bella caccia al Demone."  
"Silenzio." Lo rimproverò il signore dell’Inferno, Beelzebub. "Lui verrà."

03:32:50

"Si inventerà qualcosa, senza dubbio." Aggiunse dopo in po’ Hastur.  
"Silenzio, ho detto" ripetè Beelzebub con tono grave. "Verrà."

03:33:00

"Non lo farà. È un traditore, un vigliacco." Disse Hastur quando l’orologio scoccò l’ora designata.  
"ZZZZILENZIO" tuonò il principe delle tenebre. "È arrivato."

In quel preciso istante Crowley, il serpente tentatore, colui che aveva condannato tutta l’umanità al freddo e alla fame, al dolore e alla sofferenza, Il demone che aveva donato all’umanità la facoltà di distinguere il bene dal male, uscì dall’ombra. "Che si dice, ragazzi?" Intonò con tono sicuro camminando davanti a loro, con le mani nelle tasche e gli occhiali scuri sugli occhi, cercando di camminare in modo elegante.  
  
"Demone Crawly." Beelzebub si avvicinò al centro della piccola radura, con alla sua destra Hastur e alla sua sinistra Dagon. Sopra di loro solo la luna e poche stelle erano rimaste come testimone di quel che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
"Sarebbe Crowley" mormorò il demone. Non si stupì quando nessuno dei presenti si corresse.  
"Sei accusato dall’alto concilio delle tenebre di tradimento e diserzione. Come ti proclami?" Chiese il principe con voce vagamente annoiata.  
"Ah, probabilmente dovrei dire _colpevole_ "  
"Molto bene." Concordò il principe. "La tua punizione dovrebbe essere sei mila anni di tortura, un giorno per ciascuno trascorso sulla terra e infine la morte."  
Crowley strinse le spalle. I demoni al suo fianco iniziarono a ridere compiaciuti ma il signore delle mosche alzò una mano, segno di aspettare per la fine della sentenza.  
"Tuttavia, siamo in tempi di guerra*" aggiunse lui, vagamente contrito all’idea di non vedere Crowley appeso alla ruota o a bruciare in una pozza profonda dell’Inferno. "Satana, nostro Re, Signore e padrone, non dimentica tutte i rimarchevoli atti di malvagità che hai compiuto in suo nome e dunque ti dona uno sconto di pena: Una morte veloce."

Crowley annuì. Si voltò per un momento e, guardando dietro di sé, e fece un lieve cenno con la testa.  
Poi tornò a guardare Beelzebub.  
"Sono pronto." In quel momento, i due demoni che erano stati un istante prima al fianco del principe delle tenebre si materializzarono accanto a lui. Lo presero per le braccia e lo obbligarono a inginocchiarsi.  
"Tutto sommato, sono dispiaciuto." Disse il principe impugnando una spada dal metallo nero e lucido. "Sei stato un ottimo Demone Crawly**" Senza neanche avere il tempo di correggerlo, la lama lo trapassò da parte a parte, dritto nello stomaco. Prima ancora prima che potesse cadere in avanti o in dietro, i tre demoni erano spariti e Crowley era rimasto solo nel parco di St. James.

Aziraphale si odiò in quel momento. Nella libreria aveva promesso a Crowley che non sarebbe andato con lui, che non lo avrebbe seguito. Ma lui gli era sembrato così spaventato e l’idea di lasciarlo in un momento così difficile lo uccideva. Quindi lo seguì di nascosto. Era certo che non lo avesse notato ma, mentre i quattro demoni parlavano, Crowley ad un certo punto si era voltato e lo aveva fissato dritto negli occhi. Il suo sguardo diceva a chiare lettere:

_Per l’amor di Di- Sat- qualcuno, non ti avvicinare, non farlo._

Aziraphale era rimasto immobile, i demoni troppo concentrati su Crowley per poterlo notare.  
Poi, più veloce di una cometa che trafigge il cielo, il demone aveva trafitto Crowley e un istante dopo erano spariti. Aziraphale aveva corso, pochi passi che sembravano miglia, i piedi pesanti come il suo cuore.  
Si inginocchiò accanto a lui e girò il suo corpo molle come quello di una bambola, gli occhiali scuri erano scivolati per terra durante il movimento e gli occhi dorati riflettevano le poche stelle sopra di loro. Era terrificante.

"Angelo" aveva mormorato Crowley prima di essere interrotto da un colpo di tosse. Si zittì per un attimo mentre soffocava nel suo stesso sangue.  
"Lo so, lo so." Rispose Aziraphale, prendendolo tra le braccia. "Sei uno stupido vecchio serpente e io sono solo uno stupido vecchio per non essere intervenuto." Aggiunse spostandogli i capelli rossi dagli occhi.  
"Angelo" Ripetè con voce strozzata. "C’è…C’è…"  
"No, shh" lo interruppe L’angelo cullandolo. "Non parlare"  
  
 _È una cosa importante_ , cercò di controbattere Crowley. Il dolore era troppo grande, sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle budella e risalire l’esofago.  
"Ascolta…" Mormorò. Iniziava a sentirsi sempre di più assonnato. Aziraphale sia era sfilato il cappotto e cercava in ogni modo di tamponare la ferita. Era del tutto inutile, lo sapeva, ma non poteva far altro che provarci.  
"Non puoi lasciarmi solo, non voglio passare l’eternità da solo"  
Ma Crowley era notoriamente un tipo testardo e continuò. "C’è una montagna di diamante alla fine dell’universo…" disse lui cercando di farsi forza. Ma non ricordava la storia, non ricordava perché quello stupido uccellino andasse ogni volta su quella fottuta montagna.  
"Crowley…" piagnucolò L’angelo stringendolo più forte al suo petto.  
"O-ogni mille anni…ogni mil-le anni…" Crowley respirava a fatica, le labbra cianotiche e il corpo sempre più freddo.

 _Fa male, fa malissimo,_ si lamentò nella sua testa. "L’uccellino… vola fin lì e si ri-rifila il becco." Continuò ostinato.

"Basta, basta ti prego, ti prego non lasciarmi." Aziraphale sentì che questa volta le lacrime avrebbero vinto e smise di combatterle. Tutto il suo corpo tremava, non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, lo terrorizzava l’idea di perderlo.  
"Quando…quando avrà consumato la montagna, sarà trascorso un secondo d’eternità" finì finalmente Crowley e sentì finalmente che per questa volta si sarebbe finalmente potuto riposare.  
"È una bellissima storia, Crowley" rispose Aziraphale.***

Le lacrime sgorgavano come fiumi dai suoi occhi, e gocciolavano sul viso di Crowley, ormai troppo pallido e ricoperto di sangue.  
"Stai piangendo per me, Angelo?" Aziraphale emise un lamento ed iniziò a cullarlo, stringendolo a sé.  
"Va bene così, va bene così" Continuò Crowley guardando la luna.  
Avrebbe potuto dire qualsiasi cosa. Forse quello era il momento giusto per dire ad Aziraphale quanto lo amasse, quanto lo avesse reso felice conoscerlo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che, da che aveva memoria, aveva sempre cercato qualcosa che non ricordava, come se fosse stato incompleto, come se mancasse un pezzo di qualcosa nel suo cuore ma che accanto al suo angelo finalmente si era sentito intero, completo ed amato. Avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto si sentisse al sicuro in quel momento, con il suo angelo a stringerlo fra le braccia.  
Così sicuro che anche morire non faceva poi così paura.

"Azira- Zira io ti a—"

Aziraphale sussultò, un grosso singhiozzo più che altro.  
Quando le labbra di Crowley erano solo ad un millimetro dalle sue, quando si erano solo sfiorate, il suo sguardo era diventato improvvisamente vitreo. Il corpo troppo molle, troppo fermo, troppo silenzioso. Aziraphale guardò il corpo di quello che era stato una volta il suo nemico giurato, il suo migliore amico, la persona più vicina a lui, il suo unico amore.  
 _Peccato_ , si disse, _non essere mai riuscito a dirglielo._

_*Se ne conviene che non ci sarebbe stato il tempo, né il personale per una punizione così lunga._

_**Questo perché nessuno all’Inferno aveva ancora capito che nessuno dei "diabolici atti" per cui aveva ricevuto premi ed encomi erano stati, di fatto, opera sua. Crowley aveva solo tentato Eva a mangiare la mela e anche in quel caso era stato poco più di un suggerimento. Tutto il resto era stata tutta opera degli Umani. Non era comunque necessario peggiorare la situazione e confessare proprio tutti i peccati che non aveva commesso._

_***In realtà non sapeva perché quella storia fosse tanto importante. Nessuno lo sapeva. Neanche Crowley a dir la verità. Ma sentiva che fosse importante, forse era ineffabile._

〄

Il mondo è un posto grigio e vuoto senza Crowley.  
Aziraphale lo guarda bruciare.  
Non c’è motivo di salvarlo se non ha più la persona che ama accanto per goderne i frutti.

〄

Come aveva previsto l’angelo, il Paradiso vinse la guerra.  
Come aveva detto il demone, l’eternità è una gran rottura di scatole.  
Dopo la vittoria, Aziraphale venne richiamato in Paradiso. Non che avesse altro da fare adesso che tutti gli esseri umani erano morti e la terra era diventata una gigantesca palla di fuoco.Tutti gli angeli si bagnarono dell’aura divina, cantando le lodi per la vittoria.  
Aziraphale non cantò insieme a loro. Si ritirò in privato e pianse per la perdita del suo migliore amico.

〄

Il problema, che tutti sembrano non concepire, è che Angeli e Demoni non hanno, di fatto, una memoria eterna. Ci sono molte cose che Aziraphale ricordava, tutte le vicende più importanti che aveva vissuto, le avventure divertenti, quelle tristi che gli avevano fatto sanguinare il cuore, le discussioni con Crowley che lo avevano fatto arrabbiare, le cene intorno ad un tavolo a ridere e scherzare. Non ricordava però i periodi noiosi trascorsi in solitudine e anche alcune avventure con il demone, le meno rimarchevoli almeno, erano da tempo annebbiate e sfumate.

Per lo più ricordava Crowley.

Crowley nella sua tunica nera, capelli lunghi adornati di trecce, l’espressione disgustata mentre protesta _"Non potete uccidere i bambini!"_

Crowley e i suoi occhi dorati, un velo nero a coprirgli il capo mentre guardano la crocifissione. Lo sguardo rabbuiato mentre un giovane ragazzo soffre per redimere tutti i peccatori della terra.

Crowley che lo guarda divertito mentre Aziraphale balbetta qualcosa a proposito di ostriche.

Crowley che ride, sempre un po’ troppo rilassato.

Crowley che piange, stringendosi al petto un bambino morente.

Crowley che lo salva dalla ghigliottina.

Crowley che gli chiede dell’acqua santa.

Crowley che gli chiede di fuggire con lui.

Crowley che sorride mentre brindano all’idea di un nuovo mondo tutto per loro.

Crowley che si avvicina a lui, le labbra che si sfiorano, mentre cerca di dichiarargli il suo amore ma soffoca nel suo stesso sangue.

Crowley che muore.

Dopo dieci mila anni, aveva dimenticato come fosse vivere sulla terra. Non ricordava più il piacere di un buon libro, i dolci e il cibo, il sapore inebriante del vino. L’aria calda e profumata. Le persone, sempre così rumorose, curiose, ingegnose.  
Senza uno specchio ci si dimentica persino com'è fatto il proprio viso.  
Aveva dimenticato tutto, tranne l’unica persona che era sempre stata accanto a lui.  
Ed è un continuo dolore, quel tipo di malessere cronico che non si quieta mai.  
Un continuo: _Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley._

Dopo venticinque mila anni, aveva iniziato a dimenticare la sua voce. Per quanto si sforzasse, non ricordava com’era il suo tono e il timbro di voce. Aveva dimenticato quella particolare inflessione della sua voce, il sibilo costante nascosto fra le sue parole che non era mai riuscito davvero a celare. Il tono soffice in cui pronunciava il suo nome o la parola _Angelo_.C’era solo un volto ormai, ed Aziraphale si aggrappò a quella immagine, terrorizzato all'idea di lasciarlo andare.

Dopo cento mila anni, aveva dimenticato il suo nome. C’era sempre questa presenza accanto a lui.  
Era stata costante nel suo periodo trascorso sulla terra. È come quando vedi per la prima volta dopo anni la tua vecchia compagna di banco. Ormai sei un adulto, i tempi delle scuole sono finiti ed improvvisamente la vedi in mezzo alla strada. Le hai voluto bene, trascorso momenti divertenti e tristi insieme, non potevi immaginare la vita senza di lei, ma per qualche ragione adesso non ricordi più il suo nome. 

Dopo trecento mila anni, non ricorda più il suo volto. C’era una presenza accanto a lui, un qualcuno o un qualcosa, sempre vicino ma non ricordava più cosa o chi fosse. Lo aveva amato immensamente ma adesso non ricordava più chi fosse. L’angelo non pianse quando si rese conto di aver perso qualcosa di grande valore.*  
È come quando hai la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa. Sai che era importante, ne sei preoccupato, ma non ricordi perché fosse così importante. Alla fine ti rimane solo una grande sensazione di inadeguatezza, perché dovresti sapere ma non sai. Se hai dimenticato, ti illudi, forse non era così importante. Ricordare il dolore è semplice. Lascia dei segni nell’anima e per un essere etereo come lui è l’unica cosa che conta. Ma ricordare la felicità, l’amore è difficile. Rimane la sensazione, certo, lui è un angelo, un essere fatto d’amore. È ciò che lo definisce.  
Ricordare chi si ama quando si è circondati dall’amore di Dio però richiede uno sforzo immane e lui non si sente più così forte.  
In realtà si sente debole e fragile, assolutamente sfibrato ed esausto, quindi si inginocchia e prega di essere liberato da quel dolore.**  
  
Il concetto del tempo, poco dopo, smette di avere significato.  
Dopo mille miliardi di anni, o almeno così sembra, dimenticò di essere stato amato da qualcuno sulla terra o di essere stato amato in generale se non da Dio.

_*È il tempo, è sempre il tempo che fa sbiadire i ricordi. È importante ciò che viene dimenticato? Come possiamo preservare qualcosa quando non sappiamo più cosa dovremmo proteggere? C'erano domande nella sua testa, troppo confuse e personali da essere porte. Non osò farlo. Non ancora, almeno._

_**Non accadde però._

〄

Il Paradiso è un posto noioso.  
Gli altri angeli sembrano non notarlo ma è dannatamente noioso. È tutto bianco, tutto così etereo. Gli angeli non hanno niente da fare adesso che non esiste più la terra. Così tutti se ne stanno sull’attenti senza una reale ragione, fingendosi impegnati. Alcuni cantano e suonano. Ma sono per lo più armonie celestiali* e detto francamente, sono snervanti quanto noiose.

"Che mortorio." Si lamentò lui. "Non c’è mai niente da fare."  
Si affacciò dal grande muro del Paradiso per non trovare nulla. Non sapeva perché ogni volta si affacciasse aspettandosi di trovare qualcosa. Non c’era mai stato niente lì sotto.  
Dietro di lui, un altro angelo lo guardò vagamente preoccupato. "Buongiorno, Fratello. Io sono Raffaele. Posso sapere qual’è il problema, mio caro?" Raffaele aveva lunghi capelli ramati decorati da scaglie dorate come i suoi occhi. Il viso magro con zigomi alti e affilati, un sorriso dolce e rilassato.

L’angelo avrebbe provato una forte fitta di nostalgia se solo si fosse girato a guardarlo.

Ma lui tenne gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, perché era testardo e non voleva far vedere ad un altro angelo che i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si sentì improvvisamente a disagio, come se dovesse vergognarsi di provare tanta tristezza senza alcun motivo.  
"È così noioso quassù…anche se non so perché sto dicendo quassù. Non che ci sia niente laggiù. Ma potrebbe esserci. Potrebbero fare qualcosa di nuovo, tanto per cambiare. Ma non cambia mai nulla, sempre i soliti canti, sempre i soliti muri bianchi. Quanto durerà tutto questo?" L’angelo lo guardò vagamente stupito e poi rispose.

"Sai, Dio mi ha appena raccontato una storia." Si sedette accanto a lui, sul muro di cinta che divide il Paradiso dal nulla. "C’è una montagna di diamante alla fine dell’universo, tanto grande, enorme, che si estende per un’ora di altezza, un’ora di larghezza e un’ora di profondità"   
l’angelo aprì gli occhi, senza rivolgere lo sguardo verso l'altro. Per qualche ragione quella storia gli sembrò stranamente familiare. "Ogni mille anni un uccellino vola fin lì e si rifila il becco."  
"Ogni mille anni sempre lo stesso uccellino?" Non sapeva perché gli sembrasse così assurdo. Non sapeva davvero cosa fosse un uccellino, ne quanto fossero lunghi mille anni. Ma le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca come se fossero la cosa più naturale da chiedere.  
"Si."  
"Sembra un uccellino molto vecchio"  
"Probabilmente…?" Rispose insicuro l’altro angelo, come se non riuscisse a seguire del tutto il suo ragionamento. Lui non lo biasimò, si sentiva confuso tanto quanto lui.  
"In ogni caso…" continuò l’Angelo, "Quando l’uccellino avrà consumato la montagna, sarà trascorso un secondo d’eternità."  
L’angelo, pieno di dubbi, lo ringraziò per le parole gentili e l'altro si allontanò sperando di averlo aiutato.  
  
 _(Una risatina,_  
 _Bhè, questo è stato proprio un bel fiasco.)_

Le parole non lo avevano confortato. Per niente.  
Anzi, lo avevano intristito. Quella strana sensazione di mancanza era tornata e calde lacrime iniziarono a scivolare lungo il viso. Non sapeva cosa fossero. Non aveva mai pianto in vita sua e sentiva un gran peso sul cuore.  
  
 _(Questo è solo l'inizio di quello che perderai se vincerete.)_  
  
Si asciugò le lacrime e tornò a fissare il vuoto, l’altro angelo era ormai lontano, capelli lunghi e rossi, una spada fiammeggiante al fianco, il modo di camminare, così familiare...   
Cercò di concentrarsi sulla sua storia anche se non ne capiva del tutto il senso.

_*Questo termine lo aveva sempre divertito._

〄

Dopo molto tempo o poco dopo, Dio decise che era ora di rimboccarsi le maniche e mettere su un nuovo cantiere. Di buon mattino, per prima cosa, creò il cielo e la terra.  
Tutti gli angeli rimasero incantati ed esterrefatti da quella meraviglia.  
Tutto era bellissimo, e tutti loro si adoperarono per aiutare il loro signore nella creazione.

Perfino lui aiutò a creare delle stelle.

Ma la cosa che amava di più in assoluto erano le piante e i fiori che erano cresciuti sulla terra. Avrebbe potuto passare tutta l’eternità a guardare i fiori sbocciare, le foglie verdi che si cibavano di sole ed acqua.  
"Dovremmo creare un giardino." Propose.

A Dio l’idea piacque e così creò Il giardino.  
Lui rimase lì, come giardiniere e per la prima volta dopo molto tempo si sentì finalmente in pace.

〄

Per molto tempo dimenticò quella vecchia sensazione.  
Nel giardino, tutto era verde, calmo e tranquillo e il suo animo sembrò calmarsi.  
Dopo tanto tempo, anche quella vecchia sensazione fu dimenticata e lui si sentì, per qualche ragione, un angelo totalmente nuovo.

〄

Successe tutto in quel particolare momento che rimane in bilico tra il giorno e la sera.  
Le stelle e i pianeti, il sole e la terra, ormai erano stati creati e lui si beava della loro bellezza.  
In quel momento solo alcune stelle erano spuntate, appena dopo il tramonto, il cielo di un blu intenso e indefinito, lo stesso colore al centro di una fiamma.  
In quel momento, con il naso all’insù, ad osservare il cielo qualcosa alla sua sinistra richiamò la sua attenzione;  
vide, con la coda dell’occhio, un puntino giallo che lo colse di sorpresa.  
Su di un ramoscello erano cresciuti dei piccoli fiori, dalla forma a stella*, filamentosi e gialli come il sole che brucia, come le stelle in cielo, come il deserto come gli occhi di…

_(È un grande universo. Anche se tutto va in malora, possiamo andarcene insieme.)_

Pianse per molto, molto tempo.  
Quando gli altri angeli lo trovarono, preoccupati per la scomparsa del fratello, si stupirono per quelle lacrime e quell’espressione disperata.  
Nessuno di loro sapeva cosa fare, la tristezza e il dolore non erano stati ancora inventati e nessuno di loro sapeva come ci si dovesse comportare in quelle situazioni.  
D’altronde come il dolore, neanche la compassione era ancora stata creata.**  
Lo accompagnarono di nuovo in Paradiso perché ingenuamente si erano convinti che il loro caro fratello era semplicemente stato per troppo tempo lontano da Dio e dai suoi compagni e un angelo a cui era stata conferita una spada di fuoco venne posto a guardia del giardino.  
Questa volta, onde evitare altri incidenti come quello, gli fu ordinato di rimanere sulle mura e di non entrarvici se non in caso di estrema necessità.

_*Scoprì, dopo molto tempo, che quella pianta si chiamava Bulbine Frutescens, meglio conosciuto come Fiore del serpente. Ancora oggi, quella particolare pianta lo rende incredibilmente malinconico._

_**Più che altro perché ancora non ce n’era stato bisogno. Se solo fosse stata inventata prima forse molti problemi sarebbero stati risolti sul nascere._

〄

L’eternità era stata incredibilmente lunga, tediosa e tranquilla allo stesso tempo.  
Non era successo nulla fin ora, oltre alla creazione del cielo e della terra s’intende, ma poi il tempo sembrò accelerare e molte cose accaddero una dopo l’altra, come in un effetto domino.  
Il tempo ancora non era stato creato eppure tutto sembrava correre fin troppo velocemente.  
Aziraphale rimase sul ciglio delle mura del paradiso, guardando da lontano il suo amato giardino e i fiori gialli da lontano e sospirando.

〄

Tutti avevano guardato con interesse la creazione dell’uomo e della donna e per molto tempo gli angeli si divertirono a filosofeggiare sulle implicazioni di questa nuova creazione.  
In molti avevano accettato contenti gli ordini del Padre e si erano prodigati a servire gli umani che, a dir la verità, raramente chiedevano qualcosa perché erano stati posti al centro del giardino e non c’era niente che desiderassero se non quello che già possedevano.  
Altri invece non ne erano per niente contenti.

Venere, Lucifero, Helel, la stella del mattino, il più bello fra i Serafini e angelo preferito da Dio iniziò a domandare* perché tutti gli angeli, chiaramente superiori agli uomini, dovessero inchinarsi a questi esseri che a malapena sapevano stare ritti sulle due zampe di dietro.  
La domanda trafisse il Paradiso e divise tutti gli angeli.

Poco prima che la situazione degenerasse, l’angelo sul ciglio del Paradiso era diventata una figura _imperiturus_ , ferma ed immobile, completamente indifferente a quello che avveniva intorno a lui, troppo concentrato a studiare i fiori gialli che si potevano vedere da lì su.  
C’era questa strana sensazione, qualcosa che era già avvenuto, una specie di déjà-vu.

Non erano veri ricordi, non aveva mai avuto ricordi d’altronde.  
No.  
C’erano solo queste immagini tutte le volte che chiudeva gli occhi, questo vago ricordo di qualcosa di rosso, qualcosa di giallo, un rumore vagamente sibilante, una voce, una battuta, un modo di ridere.

"Lo avverti anche tu, vero fratello?" Gli chiese una voce dolce e suadente, bellissima.  
L’angelo più bello del Paradiso lo guardò dal basso delle mura, bianco e lucente, una spada fiammeggiante stretta nella mano e gli occhi pieni di fervida passione.  
"Questa cosa, in fondo al cuore, questa voce che ti dice che c’è qualcosa che non va.” Continua lui senza aspettarsi una risposta.  
L’angelo si girò, lo guardò intensamente, per la prima volta staccò gli occhi dai fiori e iniziò ad ascoltare.

"Cos’è?" Chiese sperando finalmente in una risposta. Era, d’altronde, la prima volta che qualcuno gli rivolgeva la parola dopo molto tempo.  
"Non lo so." Risponde lui che per la prima volta sembrò essere preso alla sprovvista.

 _Diamine_ , pensò, _Nessuno sa mai niente._

"Ci hanno portato via qualcosa." Disse più sicuro Lucifero. "Qualcosa di prezioso che era solo nostro."

 _È così che ti senti vero?_ Domandò una voce nella sua testa. Dolce ma sardonica, poteva immaginare un ghigno divertito tra quelle parole. _Una sensazione di pura insoddisfazione e tristezza._  
 _Ti manca vero?_  
 _Ma chi è che ti manca così tanto?  
_

"Unisciti a noi, fratello." Lo pregò il Serafino. "Vieni con noi e riprendiamoci ciò che è nostro."

La voce dietro la sua testa disse:  
 _Ascolta Angelo, adesso ti trovi davanti ad una scelta: Andare con questo coglione di Lucifero, seguirlo e vedere cosa succede o vivere tutta la tua esistenza chiedendoti cos’è…questo._  
 _Non sai cosa succederà, non puoi saperlo, ma devi fare una scelta._  
 _È un Aut Aut, un salto nel buio, nessuno sa cosa sia giusto in questo momento._

"Non disprezzo gli uomini." Rispose l’angelo dopo quello che sembrò un secolo. "Non hanno mai fatto del male a nessuno, sono innocenti. Di certo non hanno colpa per essere stati creati."  
"Ma in vero, anche tu senti che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato."  
  
 _(Ma possiamo scappare via insieme. Alpha Centauri. C'è un sacco di spazio lassù._  
 _Nessuno ci noterà mai.)_  
  
Dopo molto tempo rispose: "Si."

_*Senza nascondere una certa dose d’arroganza, come un bambino che non vuole perdere le attenzioni quando i genitori portano a casa il nuovo fratellino per la prima volta._

〄

"Padre." Chiamò l’angelo. "Padre non capisco e non comprendo. Tutto in questo mondo che hai creato per noi è bellissimo. Mi hai dato la possibilità di creare i fiori e le piante, il giardino in cui camminano gli uomini. Le stelle che ammirano di notte. Perché allora mi sento così? Cos’è questo sentimento, infondo al cuore, di cadere senza mai fermarmi, dovrei vivere tutta la mia vita così? Abituarmi alla sensazione? Ma quanto tempo è passato?”  
  
“Perché soffro e mi dispero per qualcosa che sento così vicino ma allo stesso tempo così distante, perché piango per qualcosa che non ricordo?”

Alla fine, scoprì molto dopo l’angelo, le tempistiche sono dannatamente importanti ed è meglio non fare domande quando tutti i tuoi fratelli stanno cadendo e le loro ali stanno bruciando e tu sei nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia.*  
Nulla brucia e cade più in fretta di uno stupido angelo che non ha saputo cogliere l’atmosfera e niente è più doloroso.

  
  
*Non imparò mai la lezione, purtroppo o per fortuna.

〄

Infondo all’Inferno, quando ormai era stato creato il dolore, il senso di perdita, il lutto, le lacrime, il demone Zirah* ascoltò gli sproloqui di quello che una volta era stato Venere, Lucifero, Helel, la stella del mattino, il più bello fra i Serafini e angelo preferito da Dio, ma che adesso era solo Satana, il grande avversario, il re della fossa profonda e divoratore di mondi.

"Qui almeno saremo liberi; poiché l’altissimo non ha edificato questo luogo per poi dovercelo anche invidiare, non ne saremo cacciati: vi regneremo sicuri, e a mio giudizio regnare è una degna ambizione, anche sopra l’inferno"  
Satana non è più la stella del mattino, non è più l’angelo più bello, la sua pelle è bruciata nella caduta, le ali sono nere ed incrostate, la voce nasconde dolore e paura ma, nonostante questo, parla con voce ferma ed autoritaria.  
"meglio regnare all’inferno che servire in paradiso." Disse Lucifero, l’unico angelo in piedi nella fossa dell’inferno, attorniato dai suoi fratelli che soffrono in ginocchio.

La voce nella testa di Zirah ride, _Che coglione!_ dice, sbeffeggiando il Serafino per la sua arroganza.

Piangere e gridare, per una volta, sembrava la scelta più saggia e non se ne vergognò minimamente.  
D’altronde, i demoni intorno a lui stavano facendo la stessa identica cosa.

_*Zirah, che in ebraico vuol dire arena o cerchio non sapeva perché avesse scelto questo nome. Non sapeva se fosse abbastanza "se stesso" ma c’era qualcosa che ritornava sempre uguale a prima, come il ritornello di una canzone che non riesci a scrollarti dalla mente, che arrivava e andava via in un flusso costante e perpetuo e si disse che non sarebbe stato mai più un codardo, si sarebbe aggrappato a quella sensazione._

〄

"Zirah" lo chiamò Beelzebub, l’unico altro Serafino caduto insieme a Satana "Il nostro Re ha una missione per te."  
Non lo guardò. Era troppo concentrato a guardare le fiamme dell’Inferno, quel rosso scuro e quel giallo come i fiori del giardino.  
"Demone Zirah" la voce di Satana lo riportò alla realtà e lui distolse gli occhi dalla fiamma. Si chiese, vagamente, come fosse possibile che il corpo mostruoso del Re dell’Inferno riuscisse a mantenere quella voce soave e dolce, anche in condizioni simili. "Risali lungo il sentiero dell'inferno. Su, fino al Paradiso terrestre, crea qualche casino, fagli capire che anche se siamo caduti, non ci saranno ripercussioni."  
"Non disprezzo gli umani." Gli ricordò Zirah.  
"Non ho detto di ucciderli o di fargli del male." Rispose Satana, con la sua voce calma e divertita. "Seducili, portali a compiere qualche viltà, ricorda a Dio e a tutti gli angeli che loro non sono meglio di noi."

Zirah risalì l’Inferno, non perché volesse davvero danneggiare gli umani* ma perché non sopportava più di stare in mezzo al fango e circondato dalla puzza di zolfo, non sopportava più il rosso e l’arancione che lo perseguitavano, il dolore al cuore ogni momento più forte. Così scelse una forma, un animale piccolo si disse, per non essere notato.  
E senza davvero pensare, il suo corpo cadde a terra e si sciolse nelle spire di un serpente nero come la notte con scaglie rosse e gialle.

  
  
*A dire il vero gli erano sempre piaciuti.

〄

L’Inferno, come si può immaginare, è un posto terribile.  
Nel momento in cui il serpente sbucò dal terreno per ritrovarsi nel giardino la prima cosa che lo colse alla sprovvista fu la luce. All’Inferno le fiamme non erano mai abbastanza luminose e creavano lunghe ombre terrificanti, tutti gli angeli caduti si erano dovuti abituare alla nuova oscurità.

 _Adattarsi o morire_ aveva pensato Zirah, guardando gli occhi dei suoi compagni diventare dei pozzi scuri e neri, fondi neri e profondi come a riflettere l’oscurità delle loro anime.  
Adesso invece, il sole e il cielo erano così luminosi e caldi da desiderare di rimanere lì per sempre, avviluppato su se stesso in mezzo all’erba.

〄

Per la prima volta da che ne aveva memoria, si sentiva tranquillo e in pace, il suo cuore non faceva più tanto male e quel senso di nostalgia e perdita si era piano piano affievolito.  
Si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto nel giardino per sempre, ad osservare gli uomini bearsi della luce divina che a lui era stata strappata via, a godersi i frutti, il sole e l’erba soffice invece di tentare gli uomini.

Eva, bella come una dea, così fragile, guardava Adamo con occhi sognanti, pieni d’amore.  
Un giorno si avvicinò a lei e le chiese, con voce sibilante, _Perché guardi quell’uomo in quel modo?_

La prima donna gli rispose "Non lo so, sciocco serpente" e rise, perché non sapevano niente del mondo.

"Ma sai" rispose lei, per nulla sorpresa dal serpente parlante perché a quel tempo la natura non si era ancora rivolta contro gli uomini e il legame con essa era molto più forte. "Quando Adamo riposa profondamente, quando è dall’altra parte del giardino e io non lo vedo, ho come la sensazione di aver perso qualcosa. Come se non fosse tutto giusto, tutto apposto. Quando Adamo è con me e mi bacia, posso vedere nei suoi occhi che tutto potrebbe sparire, potremmo rimanere senza niente e io mi sentirei ancora completa."*

Il serpente pianse quella sera, pianse per ogni giorno di eternità che aveva vissuto e pianse ancora e ancora, perché capì finalmente cosa fosse quel dolore che lo aveva scosso per tutto quel tempo, quella malinconia e nostalgia che lo avevano attanagliato da che ne aveva memoria.  
Comprese che aveva amato qualcuno, lo aveva amato più di Dio stesso e che quel qualcuno non era più accanto a lui.  
Non lo era stato per molto tempo.

  
Il serpente guardò l’albero della conoscenza con le sue mele rosse e lucenti e si chiese ancora, _Perché dovrebbe essere sbagliato conoscere la differenza fra bene e male?  
_ _Non è giusto,_ decise infine, _perché lei non sa cos’è quella sensazione. Lei non sa di amare l’uomo ancor più di Dio stesso perché quello è un amore che ti consuma profondamente, se non hai accanto a te la persona che ami. La donna merita di conoscere, merita di fare le sue scelte, merita di sapere cosa sia il mondo, quanto sia crudele, amaro, triste ma anche quanto sia pieno di bellezza, amore e passione._

Così andò dalla donna e le sussurrò "mangia la mela."

 _*Eva parlò così perché è nella natura umana amare profondamente anche senza saper nominare quel sentimento._   
_Quando venne scacciata dal giardino e dovette camminare per la nuda terra soffrendo per il freddo, il caldo, il dolore, quando entrambi divennero molto vecchi lei chiese ad Adamo "Avresti mangiato la mela se avessi saputo quello che sarebbe successo?" E lui rispose, vecchio e con gli occhi ricolmi di fatica e di amore "Quando sono accanto a te sento di non aver bisogno di nulla, preferirei camminare per questa terra con un cesto di pietre sulla schiena che si appesantisce ad ogni passo, piuttosto che passare un solo secondo lontano da te."_

〄

Cominciò, come finì, in un giardino.

Era una bella giornata.  
Tutte le giornate erano state belle.  
Questa era solo la settima, e la pioggia non era ancora stata creata. Ma le nubi ammassate a Est dell’Eden erano un chiaro presagio del primo temporale e sarebbe stato uno di quelli potenti.

“Bhè, questo è stato proprio un bel fiasco.”

L’angelo della Porta d’Oriente si coprì la testa con le ali per ripararsi dalle prime gocce.  
Lui era lì da sempre, la schiena dritta e lo sguardo a fissare l’orizzonte. L’angelo indossava una lunga tunica bianca, immacolata come le ali che si spiegavano dietro la schiena. I suoi boccoli rosso fuoco ricadevano delicatamente sulle spalle e gli occhi ambrati, come due frutti maturi di biancospino, scrutavano l’avanzare della tempesta.

"Scusa" disse educato l’angelo. "Cosa stavi dicendo?"  
" _Dicevo_ , questo è stato proprio un bel fiasco" rispose il serpente con un sorriso sardonico.  
"Oh. Sì." disse l’angelo, che si chiamava Raffaele.

"A essere sinceri, secondo me è stata una reazione un po’ esagerata" disse il serpente che adesso aveva ripreso di nuovo sembianze umane, eccetto per le ali nere. "Cioè, non avevano precedenti o cose del genere. E comunque non capisco cosa ci sia di sbagliato nel conoscere la differenza tra il bene e il male." Continuò sistemandosi distrattamente i capelli che a seconda della luce potevano essere biondi o bianchi.  
"Dev’essere per forza sbagliato" ribatté Raffaele, con il tono un po’ turbato di chi è altrettanto incapace di capire, e se ne preoccupa, "in caso contrario non avrebbero coinvolto proprio te."  
"A me hanno detto solo: _Sali e combina qualche casino._ " fece il serpente, che si chiamava Zirah, benché intendesse cambiare nome. Zirah, aveva deciso, non gli si addiceva più.  
"Sì, ma tu sei un demone. Non sono sicuro che tu sia in grado di fare del bene" disse Raffaele. "È la tua... come dire... natura. Niente di personale, s’intende."

"Però devi ammettere che ha l’aria di una farsa" affermò Zirah, "Voglio dire, indicare l’Albero e scriverci sopra _NON TOCCARE_ a caratteri cubitali...non è molto scaltro, no? Insomma, perché non piazzarlo sulla cima di una montagna altissima o in un posto fuori mano? Viene da chiedersi quale sia il Suo vero piano." propose con un sorrisetto divertito il demone, gli occhi erano grandi con la sclera azzurra e una sottile linea verticale al posto delle pupille.  
Occhi da serpente che avrebbero dovuto causare paura nell’essere celestiale ma che, per un solo istante, non potè fare a meno di pensare quanto fossero belli.

L'angelo si schiarì la voce.

"Guarda, è meglio non fare troppe ipotesi" disse Raffaele. "Quello che ripeto sempre è che non si può giudicare l’ineffabile con il senno di poi. C’è ciò che è Giusto, e ciò che è Sbagliato. Se fai qualcosa di Sbagliato quando ti si chiede di fare ciò che è Giusto, meriti una punizione. Voglio dire…”  
  
Per un istante ci fu un silenzio imbarazzato, mentre i due guardavano le gocce cadere sui primi fiori.

All’improvviso Zirah chiese: "Ma tu non avevi una spada di fuoco?"  
"Ehm…" disse l’angelo. Un’espressione colpevole gli sfiorò appena il volto, svanì, ma poi pensò bene di tornare indietro, e piantare le tende.  
"Ce l’avevi, vero?" disse Zirah. "Si accendeva come niente."  
"Ehm, be’…"  
"Ci facevi proprio un figurone, sai?"  
"Sì, ma, be’…"  
"Cos’è, l’hai persa?"  
"Oh, no! No, non proprio persa, in pratica..."  
"Be’?"  
"Se vuoi saperlo" disse Raffaele con aria imbarazzata e desolata, "l’ho regalata."

Zirah lo fissò scioccato. Lo stupore lo colpì come un fulmine “ _Che hai fatto?_ ”  
"Be’, mi sentivo in dovere" disse l’angelo, fregandosi distrattamente le mani. "Sembravano così infreddoliti, quei due poveretti, e lei è già incinta, e con tutti gli animali feroci che ci sono là fuori e la tempesta che sta arrivando, be’, ho pensato, non c’è niente di male, così ho detto: _sentite, se tornate indietro saranno fulmini e saette, ma la spada potrebbe servirvi, quindi eccola, non voglio che mi ringraziate, fate un favore a tutti quanti e sparite prima del tramonto._ "

Si rivolse a Zirah con una smorfia preoccupata."È stata la scelta migliore, vero?"  
“Oh, non sono sicuro che tu sia capace di compiere il male" replicò Zirah.   
Raffaele non si accorse del sarcasmo."Oh, vorrei ben vedere" disse. "Davvero. È tutto il pomeriggio che ci penso."

Per un po’ fissarono la pioggia.  
"La cosa strana" disse Zirah "è che anch’io continuo a chiedermi se la faccenda della mela non fosse la scelta giusta. Un demone rischia di cacciarsi nei pasticci, se fa la cosa giusta."  
Si rivolse ammiccante all’angelo. "Sarebbe curioso se entrambi avessimo sbagliato, eh? Se io avessi fatto la cosa giusta e tu quella sbagliata, eh?"  
"Non credo" disse Raffaele.  
Zirah guardò la pioggia."No" disse più serio. "In effetti no.”

Sul giardino si affacciava una coltre nera come la pece. I tuoni borbogliavano tra le colline. Gli animali, appena battezzati, cercavano riparo dalla tempesta. In lontananza, tra gli alberi del bosco fradici di pioggia, tremava una fiammella accesa.  
Sarebbe stata una notte buia e tempestosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque tutto bene?  
> Se pensate che la storia sia lunga preparatevi per delle note infinite.  
> Sento di dover fare qualche precisazione (più che altro perchè non so mai quando smettere di parlare)  
> Tutta la storia nasce da una serata passata in un locale con quattro amici (che ringrazio per l'aiuto, Manu, Davide, Fanny e Nunu se state leggendo queste parole v'amo e vi devo da bere) dove, complici diversi tipi di alcolici ed una festa di laurea particolarmente tediosa, abbiamo iniziato a sviscerare diverse teorie su Good Omens che alla fine mi hanno portato a questa storia.
> 
> Le tre teorie sono:
> 
> 1) Crowley conosceva già Aziraphale?  
> Se ci fate caso, lui non chiede mai il suo nome, mentre l'angelo gli chiede il suo. Probabilmente Crowley glielo ha chiesto anche in un altro momento e nel libro/serie tv non è mostrato ma lasciateci sognare. In più Crowley sa che Aziraphale aveva una spada fiammeggiante e che faceva un figurone con essa.
> 
> 2)"Well, that went down like a lead balloon.”  
> Nella versione inglese Crowley usa questa espressione all'inizio quando lui e Aziraphale sono ancora sulle mura del Giardino. Ma questa è un'espressione gergale inglese che proviene da un evento specifico e non si capisce come lui possa conoscerla. Prima che uscisse la serie in molti avevano teorizzato che Crowley fosse in grado di viaggiare nel tempo (Ironico se pensate che è David Tennant che interpreta Crowley…la cosa mi ha fatto ridere più del necessario ahah)  
> Rimanendo un momento su questo punto però Crowley sembra già sapere che l’eternità è lunga e senza gusto, che ci saranno musica e canti ma che saranno solo “armonie celestiali” e, sopratutto sarà noiosa.
> 
> 3) Aziraphale nella serie dice "Non credo che Dio sia arrabbiato con i nativi Americani o i Cinesi o gli Australiani" il che non ha senso se pensate che quegli stati ancora non esistono e l'Angelo e il Demone non possono sapere quello che succederà in futuro perchè, a differenza di Dio, nessuno dei due è onnisciente.
> 
> La nostra teoria dunque è che loro conoscono queste cose perchè hanno in un certo senso una memoria latente di qualcosa che hanno già vissuto, come dice Friedrich Nietzsche, il tempo è ciclico e si ripete costantemente uguale a se stesso senza cambiare mai.  
> Un giorno ci sarà un’apocalisse che loro non potranno fermare e tutto si svolgerà come prima, con loro che ri-iniziano tutto da capo ma con i ruoli invertiti.
> 
> PS: Mentirei se dicessi che non mi sono ispirata all'episodio "Heaven Sent" di Doctor Who dove questo concetto di tempo è esasperato al massimo e viene anche citata la stessa fiaba dei fratelli Grimm.
> 
> PPS:Si, le implicazioni per cui se solo Aziraphale avesse alzato la testa, quando Crowley/Raffaele gli racconta per l'ennesima volta la storia dell'uccellino, probabilmente si sarebbe ricordato di lui e avrebbero vissuto una lunga vita felice in paradiso, entrambi angeli e senza una preoccupazione al mondo sono tutte corrette. (Ma a me piacciono le storie tristi e i drammi e quindi niente)
> 
> PPPS: I commenti non solo mi renderanno molto felice ma vi porteranno anche molta fortuna.
> 
> PPPPS: potrei anche aver trovato un modo per scrivere un seguito. Stay tuned

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It ended, as it started, with a garden.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848919) by [Aspirina_Effervescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspirina_Effervescente/pseuds/Aspirina_Effervescente), [Cyanidechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanidechan/pseuds/Cyanidechan), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
